Ask the warrior cats
by warriorcats2468
Summary: Your questions will now be answered... probably :) behold as I take you all into the deepest darkest secrets in warrior cat history (LOL)
1. my favorite Leaders, ask them something

Hey guys, another warriors story although it's more of an 'Ask the warrior cats' (which is the name) this story was inspired by: Stream that flows around rock. Anyways please ask any of these warriors a question:

Tigerstar

Firestar

Bluestar

Brokenstar

Tallstar

Leopardstar

Any of those warriors can be asked a question, and I might do a few that are other warrior cats :) leave your questions in a review or PM me THX bye

~Warrior C.


	2. my favorite warriors, ask them something

Yay questions! :D they will now be answered :)

Asked by: WOW544

Question for: Firestar

Question: Who is your favorite, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, or Hollyleaf?

Firestars answer: "I don't know, they all make terrible warriors" Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf: "WHAT!?"

Asked by: Stream that flows around rock

Question for: Firestar

Question: What do you think about the people who are calling you Gary Stu?

Firestars answer: "sorry to answer your question with a question but... WHO IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN IS THAT?!"

Asked by: Stream that flows around rock

Question for: Tigerstar

Question: Who is your favorite kit?

Tigerstars answer: "ummmm... Tawnypelt, females aren't useless, what? Who said that?"

Asked by: Stream that flows around rock

Question for: Bluestar

Question: How do you feel about losing Mosskit?

Bluestars answer: "DON'T BRING IT UP!" Random warrior "wow, that was a little extreme don't you think?" Bluestar *hiss* random warrior "okay, never mind"

Asked by: Stream that flows around rock

Question for: Brokenstar

Question: Did you know that you have two other siblings?

Brokenstars answer: "I do? Mama's got some explaining to do"

Asked by: Stream that flows around rock

Question for: Tallstar

Question: Do you ever miss Jake? Does he visit you in Starclan?

Tallstars answer: "I miss him very much... and no he doesn't visit me, I think he's to busy catching dead rabbits"

Asked by: Stream that flows around rock

Question for: Leopardstar

Question: Did you love Tigerstar?

Leopardstars answer: *blushes* "what... no... maybe"

Thanks for the questions! :D I hope you are pleased with the answers :3 here are some of my favorite warriors to ask questions:

Sandstorm

Halkfrost

Scourge

Leafpool

Nightcloud

Wightstorm

Lionheart

Ashfur

Silverstream

Yellowfang

Please ask anything THX bye :3


	3. PM please

Authors Note: yay update! :D thx for the questions PS: I'd prefer if you asked your questions over PM if that's possible thx :)

Asked by: Stream that flows around rock

Question for: Sandstorm

Question: Did you originally love Dustpelt?

Sandstorms answer: "what?... No... maybe" firestar: "WHAT!?"

Asked by: Stream that flows around rock

Question for: Halkfrost

Question: crush on Ivypool? Hmm?

Halkfrosts answer: "hahahahahahahahha wait what?"

Asked by: Stream that flows around rock

Question for: Scourge

Question: hi... Tiny

Scourges answer: "f***k you!" (Just kidding :3)

Asked by: Stream that flows around rock

Question for: Leafpool

Question: still any feelings for Crowfeather? Or has another tom taken his place?

Leafpools answer: "#sober"

Asked by: Stream that flows around rock

Question for: Nightcloud

Question: your reaction if I told you Breezepelt had a crush on Ivypool

Nightclouds answer: "aww my dear boy has a crush" Breezepelt: "mom! Your embarrassing me!"

Asked by: Stream that flows around rock

Question for: Whitestorm

Question: if you could have stayed at the camp during battle, would you?

Whitestorms answer: "no way, at least I died with honor"

Asked by: Stream that flows around rock

Question for: Lionheart

Question: how did you feel when you were named deputy?

Lionhearts answer: "a little nervous, Tigerclaw was mocking me"

Asked by: Stream that flows around rock

Question for: Ashfur

Question: on my 'Ask the warriors' many people have asked questions about you and the murder deal, reaction?

Ashfurs answer: "which one of the millions upon millions of murders are you talking about?"

Asked by: Stream that flows around rock

Question for: Silverstream

Question: how do you feel about Millie?

Silverstreams answer: "GRAYSTRIPE GET OVER HERE BEFORE I RIP THE FLEASH FROM YOUR BONES!"

Asked by: Stream that flows around rock

Question for: Yellowfang

Question: I told Brokenstar about his two other siblings

Yellowfangs answer: "May Starclan be with you"

Asked by: AnnieWeasleyPotter

Question for: Yellowfang

Question: how did you feel when you became medicine cat for ThunderClan?

Yellowfangs answer: "honored and very surprised"

Asked by: Cherryfur/ Guest

Question for: Sandstorm

Question: why did you just randomly start liking firestar?

Sandstorms answer: "I have no idea... I could have done better than him"

Authors Note: there are your answers :) ask these warriors a question:

Graystripe

Goldenflower

Squirrelflight

Hollyleaf

Lionblaze

Jayfeather

Or any of the warriors from chapter 2 you could also ask me a question :)


	4. only 4 questions!

Finally an update! :D not very many questions though :'( anyway the warriors will be glad to answer them :3

Asked by: QLKwriter

Question for: Goldenflower

Question: why did you mate with Tigerstar?

Goldenflower's answer: "... it seemed like a good idea at the time" Tigerstar: "... tehe..."

Asked by: Skytouchedmoon

Question for: Squirrelflight

Question: how did you feel when U and Brambleclaw were no longer mates?

Squirrelflight's answer: "FREE!" Brambleclaw: "WOOHOO!"

Asked by: Silverstorm114

Question for: Graystripe

Question: who do you like better Millie or Silverstream?

Graystripe's answer: "... I umm... Umm..." Millie: "ME!" Silverstream: "NO ME!"

Asked by: Guest

Question for: Hollyleaf

Question: what was it like to be the only one of your siblings without a power?

Hollyleaf's answer: "let's just say: someone made a mistake"

Thanks to those of you who asked a question :3 you rock! And you can ask a question to any of the cats in my previous chapters ;)


End file.
